Why Can't It Be YOU & ME?
by ForgottenSunlight
Summary: “Look, im sorry...i didnt mean for it to happen...” Sharpay looked down. She looked back up again, with a glint in her eye. “But...” She looked at Troy. “You did kiss me back...” SEQUEL TO “A day in the life of Sharpay” TROYPAY
1. You did kiss me back

**Authors note:  
**This is a sequel to my other story, A Day In The Life Of Sharpay, so if you havent read it, then go read it. Or if you dont want to then this is basically what happens, Sharpay is madly in love with Troy. & Gabriella, Troy & Sharpay have got to do this assignment together, in drama. & when they are acting it out, Sharpay unexpectedly kisses Troy, infront of everyone. Then she runs out of the drama hall, and realises he kissed her back. And thats where it ends. xP So i will be carrying it on now, in a proper story.

* * *

_He kissed me back, he kissed me back...he kissed me back?! Did he..? I'm almost certain he did...but why? Why would he? He's with Gabriella...he doesnt like me. Wait, think...why could he have kissed me back...? Umm, maybe so it looks like that was supposed to happen in the skit, yeah...that must be it._

She couldnt get the thoughts of the kiss out of her head. But she was now convinced that he hadnt meant it and he just did it so the audience thought it was supposed to happen. She scraped her fingers through her hair, and looked down at her shoes. She heard a little creak from the side of her, so she slowly shifted her eyes from her shoes to...someone elses? _Vans...hmm,Troy?_ Her eyes slowly made their way up his body, and her estimate was confirmed...it was Troy alright. Standing there...looking at her. He looked...nervous? She didnt really know. She stood up straight and walked a little closer to him, looking up into his mesmerising blue eyes.

"Troy..." She tilted her a little to the right.  
"Sharpay..." He replied, shifting his weight to one of his feet, then back again.  
"What are you doing here...?" She asked, meaning why isnt he in there with Gabriella.  
"Can we like...talk, or something? He answered, calmly.

"About what Troy?! About what?!" She snapped at him.  
"You know what" Was all he answered with, then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall and into the first door...the gym.

"What" she asked "are you doing?! Why have you brought me here?"  
"To talk" He simply said, letting go of her wrist and holding her hand in his. "I dont really know what you're going through but..." He paused.

Sharpay looked down at his hand on top of hers and sighed. "Look, Troy...i dont need you to feel sorry for me...i can cope." She looked up at him.

"You kissed me, Sharpay...were gunna have to talk about things 'cause it cant happen again...you know i'm with Gabriella...it was hard enough convincing her that you thought we was supposed to kiss in the skit..." Troy said.  
"Look, im sorry...i didnt mean for it to happen..." She looked down.

She looked back up again, with a glint in her eye. "But..." She looked at him. "You did kiss me back..."

He ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip. "Uh...yeah...about that...umm" He paused. "I didnt...mean to..."

Sharpay laughed a little at him.

Troy pretended to be hurt. "Hey, dont you laugh at me, missy!" He lightly pushed her, playfully.

Sharpay put on a shocked face, and gasped. "Oh, no you didn't!" She laughed and pushed him back.  
"Oh, i think i did..." He chuckled.  
Sharpay suddenly pushed him again and he fell backwards, she fell onto him and they both landed in a heap on a gym mat.  
They were both laughing and rolling around. Then Sharpay noticed she was ontop of Troy. She could feel the warmth of his body underneith hers. Her heart started pounding. She looked down at his eyes, his lips, she put her hand onto his, and suddenly got a strong urge to kiss him, just like before. _Oh no...cant let it happen again. _She let go of his hand and slid off him, laying at the side of him. No one spoke for a moment.

**

* * *

Authors note:  
**Woop! Aaaand thats the end of the first chapter! I know its really short but it is just the first chapter, i promise the next one will be longer. xD Pleeeease review if ya want more! Just 3 reviews and i'll write another chapter. xD Thanks guys. 


	2. I love you too

Troy's POV.

_Oh god...she was ontop of me...  
_Troy daydreamed for a moment, while it was quiet and neither of them were talking. He could feel the warmth of her shoulder touching his. _Why, oh why did she have to get off of me... NO! Troy! Dont think like that...you're with Gabriella! _He turned his head to the side, and bit his lip, as she did the same. He couldnt help his hand having a mind of its own and reaching out and gently stroking her face, which was inches away from his own.

Sharpay smiled, as did Troy. Sharpay put her own hand up to her face, where his was still resting, she entwined her fingers with his own then let their hands drop at the side in between them. 

"You know, Sharpay...today...now." Troy spoke, looking into Sharpays eyes. "I've seen a different Sharpay to what we all know...you...uh, i like it" He bit his lip.

"Really? You like it huh?" She paused. "Did you like it when i kissed you? Did you like that side of me?" She asked him, smirking.

"Uh...well..." He could feel his face heating up, and knew it must be going red.

She gasped. "You're not sure?" She shifted closer to him, until their noses were almost touching.

"Oh, im pretty sure..." He paused, a little smirk curling up at the side of his mouth. "Actually...i'm not sure after all..." And with that, before Sharpay could say another word, he gently tilted up her chin with his thumb and brought her mouth closer to his. _Cant believe im actually doing this...but it just feels so right. _Their lips touched, he put his hand onto her arm, and stroked it gently as the kiss deepened, he pulled away a little, feeling a little guiltly for doing this to Gabriella.

Sharpay looked at him, a little hurt. Then Troys guiltyness switched from Gabriella to Sharpay. And he realised something...he'd rather have Gabriella suffer...if it meant not hurting Sharpay...

Troy stood up, and so did Sharpay. She looked at him, confused a little.  
He stretched his arms. "Mat...it was hurting my back..." He laughed. "Its quite hard that mat aint it." He chucked at her and she giggled.

"Yeah...it hurt my back kinda too..." She replied, looking at Troy with a little glint in her eye.

_Oh no...she better not stretch...i'll probably...die._ He smirked to himself a little and wondered why he was suddenly thinking like this. He never thought about her this way before.

As he was daydreaming, her arms suddenly lifted up, and time seemed to slow down. His eyes moved down. Her breasts strained against her pink halterneck. Suddenly his jeans got tighter and felt uncomfortable. _Oh shit..._ He thought to himself while pulling his jeans down a little, and biting his lip, hoping she cant notice what just happened.

His eyes were still on her breasts, even when she had stopped stretching. He quickly snapped his gaze back up to her face. She saw him staring all right.

She stepped closer to him, a smirk on her face. She pushed him backwards a little so his back was against the wall. She pressed her body up against his, her hand rested on his thigh. He gulped a little as her hand started stroking his thigh. He bit his lip as his jeans got even tighter.

Troy put his hands on Sharpay's hips and kissed her passionately, her eyes closed and his tongue pushed against her lips, seeking entry, her lips suddenly parted and his tongue slid into her mouth, while her tongue did the same, roaming about his mouth. He massaged her tongue with his.

Her hand disappeared from his thigh. She opened her eyes, while her and Troy were still lip locked. Then suddenly she squeezed his hardness through his jeans. He gasped and then moaned into her mouth.

Suddenly they heard a noise from outside the door, in the hallway.  
They sprang apart. Troy fidgeted, as he jeans were now extremely tight and he didnt know how much longer he could take it. He didn't care if anyone was out there so he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the first door. It was the girls bathroom. He didn't really care he was going in there...as long as he was with her.

He pulled her into a cubical and locked the door behind them. It was awfully small, but he didn't care. Sharpay stepped closer to him and he suddenly felt nervous. He held onto her arms and kissed her gently. She pushed him against the wall and pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands roamed around his chest, then they started going lower and lower until she reached his jeans. She unbuckled his belt, then pulled his jeans down. He kicked them off to the side. _Oh god...such a release..._

Troy put his hands to the back of Sharpays halterneck and untied the strings. The top fell away down to her hips. He stroked her collarbone with his thumb. "You know what...you're beautiful..." He smiled at her and knew he meant it. She smiled back and slid her halterneck down her legs and threw it ontop of Troy's jeans.

Troy watched Sharpay as she suddenly reached underneith her skirt and pulled down what seemed to be gold thongs. His eyes widened as she did that.

Sharpay grabbed his hand and placed it under her skirt. He gulped and pressed a finger to her clit, she moaned. He slid a finger inside her, then another. She moaned again, louder as he worked up the pace.  
The hardness beneith his boxers throbbed as he ached for her as she neared release. "Oh Troy...!" She shouted as she came.

Sharpay pushed her body against Troy's and then pulled down his boxers. Her eyes beamed and she smirked at him. He kicked his bovers off to the side. He placed a hand to her breast and carrassed it through the fabric of her bra. Her hands went around her back as she unhooked it and let it fall to the floor. Troy replaced his hand back onto her now uncovered breast. He stroked it then squeezed, as she let out a little moan.

Sharpay put a hand around his aching cock, and teased him circling the tip of the head with her thumb. "Oh god..." His eyes lolled back. She continued doing it then she stopped and kissed him. He opened his eyes and kissed her back, lifting her off the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist a little, but not too tightly, she teased him by putting just the head of his cock inside of her. "Oh god, Sharpay...please!" Her begged. She slowly slid down so he went inside of her. He moaned, and she wrapped her legs around him, so all of him was inside her. He held onto her ass and they were both thrusting their hips in rythm. "Ohh yes! ...Troy!" Sharpay screamed.

Troy suddenly moved foward quickly and Sharpays back bashed against the wall. He held onto her thighs and thrusted into her. "Oh Troy...yes...harder!" She screamed at him, moaning loudly. He did as he was told and could feel he was nearing his climax. And could tell she was too. He slowed down, keeping her on the edge. "Ohh jesus...Troy...! Argh...please!" She screamed, begging him to let her fall over the edge. He speeded up alot. An orgasm ripped through Sharpay and she screamed out his name. "Oh god...Sharpay!! Ohh shit, i love you!" Troy heard himself screaming as he reached his climax and released his load inside of her.

Troy put Sharpay down and kissed her forehead that was matted with hair with sweat. They gathered their clothes and put them back on. Sharpay hugged Troy and smirked. "Soo...you love me eh?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh...what?" Troy replied.  
"You said you loved me"  
"I did...?" Troy asked, acting confused but knowing perfectly well what he said.  
"Yes." Sharpay replied. "You did." She paused. "Troy..." She looked up into his eyes. "I love you..."  
He bit his lip and then replied, with the honest answer. "I love you too, Sharpay..."

Sharpay smiled at Troy and he smiled back.  
"Hmm, i think we better get going...the bell rang a bit ago for dinner, i bet people are wondering where we are..." Sharpay laughed.  
"Yeah..." Troy chuckled as he unlocked the door. He looked around, no one was there.  
"Phew...i thought for a second that someone might have come...--"  
He stopped because as they walked out of the bathroom door, Jack Bolton, Troy's dad, was standing there, staring at them.

**Authors note:  
**Dun dun dun...what will happen next?!  
Aha i decided to make this chapter a saucy one! xD  
Thanks for all the reviews guys!  
I know it dont seem like alot but it does to me!  
So thanks again!  
Lets see if i can get 5 more reviews and then i'll update!

__


	3. Shall we go in at different times?

Sharpays POV.__

Oh shit...oh shit. Troys dad! Oh shit...  
Was what was running through Sharpays head.

"Troy..." Jack at Troy, with a confused look.  
"What were you doing in the girls bathrooms?" Jack asked.  
_Oh yes! Maybe he hasnt been here long! _Sharpay let out a breath, in relief, and hoped.

She could see Troy starting to go a little pink. _Oh no...Troy, keep cool!_  
He tugged at his collar nervously.

"I...uh...Sharpay...helping her...uh..." Troy managed to stammer out.  
_Hmm, yes Troy...very cool._

"Umm, i think Troy's a little embarrassed, Coach Bolton..."  
Troy looked at Sharpay, his eyes widening, wondering if shes actually going to tell him!

"...because i told him to come in...so he can help me with my outfit...then he got a bit caught up with helping me with my make-up...you see, thats why he's a little embarrassed..."  
Sharpay laughed a little. _I'm such a good liar..._

Jack raised his eyebrows at Troy, then sighed. "Okay, well next time, Sharpay...you best get Gabriella or someone to help you with your make-up..." Jack laughed slightly. "'Cause Troy, you could get in trouble is someone catches you..."

"Yeah...wont do it again dad..." Troy replied.

"Umm, why were you stood outside the bathrooms anyway, Coach?" Sharpay asked, trying to see if he'll tell them how long he's been there.

"Well...i came in here about 5 minutes ago..." _Yes! _Sharpay thought, relieved. _"..._and as i was walking past the girls bathrooms, i heard Troy's voice...so i waited until you two came out, to ask him what he was doing in there...and now i have." Jack laughed, and so did Troy and Sharpay.

"Well then...should'nt you two be getting to lunch? You're late." Jack said, and chuckled a little.

"Yeah, we best get going then." Troy replied, walking towards the door with Sharpay.

"See ya later dad." Troy called.

"Yeah bye, Coach Bolton." Sharpay said.

"See you kids later!" Jack called back, heading towards the other door.

Sharpay and Troy walked out of the door, into the school hallway.

"Thanks for making me sound gay!" Troy joked, laughing.

"Well, i did better than you Mr-uh...uh...i...uh..." Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah, well i didnt know what to say--" Troy replied.

"Hah!" Sharpay said triumphently. "So i had to say that or we'd be up shit creek right now wouldnt we" She laughed. "Anyways, my excuse was much better than the truth..." She giggled, and looked up at Troy, remembering what happened.  
Troy must have been too, because he was messing with his collar as if he was hot.  
He looked down at Sharpay, and stroked her hair.  
She smiled. "I think we better get to lunch..."

"Yeah..." He laughed and walked with her to the caffiteria.

"Shall we go in at different times?" Sharpay asked, just incase anyone got suspicious.

"Nah, i think we'll be alright...i doubt anyone will see us come in together anyway..." Troy replied, smiling.

"Okay..." She smiled back at him and they walked into the caffiteria together and then went their seperate ways.

**Authors note:  
**Sorry it was so short!  
I couldnt do more than that because ive been banned off the computer!  
I managed to sneak on and this was all i could type up in the time i had.  
Lol.  
Review please!

Even if i get none, i'll update when i get on next xD


	4. Dont hate me

Sharpay's POV.

Sharpay walked over to the canteen to get lunch, she just got a salad, and water. She looked around and saw Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella sat at a table together. She started walking over there, and to her suprise, when she saw Gabriella, she felt kind of guilty about what was going on between her and Troy. She placed her tray on the table, next to Ryan and sat down. Only he noticed really. Gabriella was chatting away non-stop to Taylor, and Kelsi looked like she was in her own little world.

Ryan turned to look at Sharpay. "Hey...where have you been? I was looking for you."  
"Uh, i was just...in the bathroom. Doing my make-up, sorting my outfits out...you know how it is!" She laughed then quickly started eating her salad so she wouldn't have to say anymore.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Okay..."

Sharpay looked up as she finally heard what Gabriella was talking about. "...oh, Taylor...hes sooo nice! He always tells me how much he loves me! And i know he does! Obviously im the best girl in the school because he could have anyone!" Sharpay snorted, then quickly looked down at her food as Gabriella looked over.  
"...but of course he loves me! I mean, look at me!" Gabriella continued.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and mumbled something about going to get some more water.

_Glad to get away from HER for a bit..._

Sharpay walked up to the canteen, and put her tray down on the side, while she went to the water machine. And as wasn't particularly looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. "Shit...sorry" She mumbled, looking up to see the person wearing a beaming smile at her. Familiar mousy hair and electric blue eyes... Troy. She smiled back, not as enthusiastically though, as she was still a little annoyed with Gabriella.  
Whats wrong?" Troy asked her, concerned.  
"Oh, nothing. Just a little pissed off with...someone." Sharpay replied, rolling her eyes, while grabbing a cup and getting some water.

"Who?" He asked.

"No one...doesnt matter. I'll see ya later, yeah?" She replied, smiling a little at him then walking past and setting her cup down on her tray. She then walked back to Ryan's table, sitting down again. She looked around and watched Troy as he walked out of the cafeteria with Chad. She smiled to herself, then it turned into a frown as she heard Gabriella talking again, still bragging, about Troy...  
Sharpay grabbed her tray and got up from the table, she didn't want to be around Gabriella a second longer.

And as Sharpay was walking past Gabriella, she heard her say something else, something that tipped her over the edge.  
"...whats her problem?! Probably jelous of me, because i have Troy!" She whispered it, but Sharpay could hear what she said perfectly well.  
Sharpay slammed down her tray on the table beside Gabriella, and as she looked up at her, Sharpay held up a fist, and brought it down, hard, onto Gabriella's nose.

Sharpay heard Ryan gasp, she put her hand up to her mouth, in shock of what she just did, and people started to gather round. Gabriella was crying, and Taylor was giving her some napkins for her bleeding nose. A teacher then came through the crowd, to help Gabriella. Sharpay turned around and was squeezing through the people, as another teacher saw her and grabbed her arm. "Sharpay...you best come with me."  
Sharpay nodded, she was almost in tears herself, she couldnt believe what she had just done.  
The teacher let go of her arm and they walked out of the cafeteria.  
As they were walking towards the gym she saw Troy in there and someone running over to him. "Dude, you've gotta come and see this!" He called and motioned for Troy to follow him, they ran out of the gym and Troy stopped when he saw Sharpay.  
"Sharpay...whats happened?!" He asked, starting to panic a little.

"Dont hate me..." Is all she replied with, as Troy got dragged off by someone else to see Gabriella.

* * *

**Authors note:  
**Sorry it was short again but im STILL banned off the computer! LOL  
I'll update as soon as i can!  
Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!

Please review this one! Hehe  
Love ya all xD


	5. One last look behind

Troy's POV

_Jesus…what's going on…?_ Troy thought to himself, quite concerned about Sharpay. He was thinking about the last thing she said before he got dragged away. _'Don't hate me' how could I ever hate her? How could I?!_ _I could never – would never._ He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of it as he ran along the corridor following someone; this someone suddenly stopped outside of the medical room, Troy looked at him, confused as to why they were there. Then it suddenly hit him; _Gabriella…has Sharpay done something to Gabriella?_ He bit his lip. He stood there for a bit uncertainly until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked around and saw the stranger that brought him down here smile at him reassuringly then tap him on the back and give him a feeble push towards the door.

Troy walked in and looked around, he saw Gabriella at the end of the medical room, sitting with Taylor on a bench, holding napkins up to her nose, which were covered in blood. He walked over, and sat down at the other side of Gabriella; he placed a hand on her knee, and looked at her. He could see underneath the red stained napkin that she was trying to smile. He smiled back at her and looked at Taylor.

"Sharpay did this to her…" Taylor began, and Troy could tell by something in her voice, that Gabriella deserved it.

"Why…? What happened?" Troy asked, wanting to know what Gabriella did to make Sharpay do such a thing.

"Well…Gabriella was talking about…er - you…" Taylor replied, uncertain about what she should actually say.  
"Me…?" Troy said, trying to sound like he was confused as to why Gabriella talking about him would lead to this, but actually he expected it.

"Uh, yeah…well, I can't remember exactly what Gabriella said, but Sharpay got pissed and stormed off, then Gabriella said something about it…uh, can't remember what…" Taylor said, flustered. Troy knew she remembered alright - she just didn't want to say.  
"Then," Taylor continued "Sharpay just went for her, punched her full on in the face!"  
Troy realised that they were talking like Gabriella wasn't there, when in actual fact she was sitting right in between them.

Gabriella suddenly made a sound that sounded like a sob, to get attention probably. Although Troy couldn't blame her much. He could tell her nose had nearly stopped bleeding, she lowered the napkin.  
"Its broken…I hab to go to da hosbital" Gabriella said, her nose affecting the way she talked.  
"Aww, poor baby." Troy said, stroking her hair.

Troy heard the door go; he looked around and saw a paramedic walking towards them. _Eh…a paramedic just for a broken nose…? _He thought, raising his eyebrows a little.  
"I hab ta'go in an ambulance, 'cause my mom is at work' Gabriella suddenly said, almost as if she read his mind.

Gabriella looked at Troy as she stood up to go with the paramedics.  
"Can you come wid me?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course." Troy smiled at her; he knew it was his only choice. He felt guilty about it – but he kind of would rather go see Sharpay and get her to tell him exactly what happened.

Gabriella smiled. Troy and Taylor stood up. Taylor pulled Gabriella into a caring embrace.

"You'll be fine, hun. Troy will look after you." Taylor smiled, and Gabriella giggled. "I'll pop by your house later." Taylor gave her friend's arm a squeeze and walked out of the door with them, before leaving them and walking around the corner.

* * *

Sharpay's POV.

Sharpay was sat in the headmaster's office, fidgeting in her chair, nervously biting her lip.  
_Why, oh why did I have to hit her?! I should have just walked right out and pretended I hadn't heard her! _She sighed, knowing that she can't go back in time; she'd already done the damage now and there was nothing she could do about it. She bit her lip as she heard the door open behind her. The headmaster walked in and sat at his desk.

The headmaster took a sip of his tea, and began to talk.

"Miss Evans…" He said, shaking his head. "You're not usually the type of person that would hit someone." He looked her in the eyes. "I really am ashamed of you…and you ought to be too!" He said, getting a little irate.

Sharpay gasped quietly at his tone, and bit her lip. She was a very confident person, and nothing bothered her…the stage was her home. So she couldn't really understand why she was feeling nervous now. She swallowed and shifted in her seat.

"What possessed you to do such a thing?!" He said with his voice raised.  
Sharpay shrugged, and sniffed. She felt like she was going to cry.  
The headmaster lowered his voice, and changed his tone, to a quite concerned one if anything. "What would drive a confident talented young lady like yourself to a point where you felt like hitting poor Gabriella?"

Sharpay felt herself get a little heated at this, when he had said it like Gabriella was the innocent one. "You don't know what she was saying!" She shouted.

"Now, now Miss Evans…keep your voice down." He replied, and when he said this, it made Sharpay get even more irate. "I understand what you are trying to say. Yes, I wasn't there. I wouldn't know what she was doing, but next time you feel like hitting her like that…I suggest you think twice, okay?"

Sharpay nodded, calming down.

"You know, I still have to punish you…" The headmaster said. "I know your temper got the best of you, but I cant give you an unfair advantage now can I? I need to treat you like I treat everybody when they conflict physical harm on another student." He shook his head slowly. "So, what I'm saying is…you are excluded from East High for today and tomorrow. I've called your parents, they are on their way." He smiled at her. "You can wait out here, outside the main entrance for your parents" He held the door open for her, and she walked out and sat down near the door, looking out the window for any sign of her parents. "See you on Wednesday, Miss Evans. And I don't want a repeat performance of this, is that clear?" He asked, sternly.  
Sharpay nodded. "Yes, Sir."  
_Shit, shit, shit! _She thought. _What have I gotten myself into?! What are my mom and dad going to say! _She sighed and continued looking for her parents out of the window.

* * *

Troy's POV.

Troy walked out of the hospital with Gabriella, her nose had a special plaster type thing on it.

"How does your nose feel now?" Troy asked Gabriella, taking her hand and holding it in his as they started walking home together.

"Fine." She smiled, as they set off down the road. It wasn't far to her house, and she expected Troy would come in.

Troy had Sharpay in his mind nearly all the way to Gabriella's. Well…she'd been in his mind near enough all day. He didn't know why he suddenly couldn't get her out of his head. Even when he was with his girlfriend, she was still there. _Hmm, it might be something to do with the events that happened in the girls' bathroom… _He shook his head, mentally scolding himself for thinking about it. Gabriella and Troy stopped because they had got to her house, she let go of his hand and opened her gate. Troy heard a car drive past, so he looked around and he saw that it was Sharpay's car, and as it went past, he saw a glimpse of blonde hair of the person sat in the back. Sharpay. _Hmm, she must be excluded. Thought she would be… _And before he knew it he had told Gabriella he had to go and was running down the street. He knew where he was going…and he wouldn't stop until he got there.

Troy stopped when it got up to a big house, and got his breath back. _I THINK this is Sharpays house…_ He bit his lip, he'd walked her home once before, but he couldn't quite remember her house. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Sharpay's parents' car was in the driveway. This was Sharpay's house, alright. He went up to the door and rang the doorbell. He straightened out his shirt, for something to do, while he was waiting for them to answer the door.

The door opened. It was Sharpay's dad.  
"Oh, hey Troy." He said.  
"Hey, Mr Evans. Um, is Sharpay there?" Troy asked.  
"Yeah she is, I'll just go get her." Mr Evans turned around and walked to the end of the hall, through a door.

A moment later, the door down the hall opened again and Sharpay stepped out, closing it again behind her. _Oh god, she looks so stunning! _Troy thought, as he bit his lower lip. She had changed out of the clothes she was wearing for school, and was now wearing a tight fitting white thin strapped top, and some black skinny jeans, that clung to her so tight that he wondered how she actually got them on. She was wearing some fluffy white slippers, and she had straightened her hair, she was wearing a black and white hair band with a bow on in her hair, and there was a single silver chain with a little heart locket on, hanging around her neck. He smiled at her as she approached.

"Uh…hey." Troy grinned at Sharpay.

"Hey yourself." She grinned back.

"What happened today?" He asked her, concerned.

He saw her hesitating to answer. "Wanna go for a walk? You can uh – tell me then, I mean, if ya want." He asked.  
She nodded, smiling.  
"So…uh – you're not grounded or anything?" He asked, knowing that he probably would be if he had got excluded from school.

"Nope…daddy never grounds me." She grinned.  
She opened a door near the front door, reached in and came out with some shoes. High heels – not a surprise there. They were black with a little white bow on, he noticed they matched with her head band, well – they matched with her whole outfit.  
She put the shoes on and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

Troy smiled at Sharpay.  
"You look…uh – nice."  
"Thanks…you too." She smiled back. He didn't know how she thought he looked nice; he was in his black shirt, black jeans and vans, mostly what he normally wears.  
He grinned at her as they started walking down the street.  
Sharpay looked up at Troy. "So…you don't hate me then?" Sharpay said, serious.  
"How could I ever hate you…" He smiled, knowing it was true. "But what did happen today, Sharpay?" He asked, looking into her eyes.  
"Well…Gabriella was…bragging…about…uh – you…" She paused. "Then when I got up angrily to leave she said something like 'she's just jealous because I have Troy!'" She looked down. "And…then I – I just…flipped." She said, tears glistening in her eyes.  
"Its okay…" He looked around a bit; making sure no one he knows is around. "I love you, Sharpay…not Gabriella…"  
"So…you're going to break up with her?" Sharpay asked, with an eager look on her face.

Troy sighed. "Its not as easy as that and you know it isn't…of course I will break up with her EVENTUALLY, but just…not yet, okay? Give it time…and we'll have to keep this –" He motioned with his hands in the air at them two. "A secret…okay? You understand?"  
Sharpay nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay…"

* * *

Sharpay's POV.

Sharpay didn't really understand what he was getting at. _Why would he be with someone if he didn't love them and he loved someone else?! Maybe he DOES still love her and he's just saying he doesn't…but no, he wouldn't do that! Not Troy, he's not like that…oh, I don't know! _All these thoughts were buzzing around in her head, she didn't want to be his little thing on the side, she wanted to be his only thing, his one, his only, I guess she just wanted to be HIS…she wanted to be seen with him, she wanted to let everyone know, that she, Sharpay, finally had someone really special, but not only that, the person she's been madly in love with for the last year, he finally wants her, yet…one thing is stopping them being together. Gabriella. She sighed. _I'll just have to wait, wait until he decides he has to hurt her, he HAS to, because…it'll hurt me ten times more if he doesn't do it…if he doesn't break up with her…it cant go on forever like this…he's GOT to break up with her at some point… _She nodded, knowing she was right. He couldn't lead her on like that forever, Gabriella would find out sooner or later. She looked over at Troy, she so desperately wanted to grab his hand, feel like a couple, but she knew she couldn't. She hadn't realised that she had sighed out loud.  
"What's up?" Troy asked; he obviously heard her sigh.

"Nothing…" She looked up at him, into his eyes. "I just want us to be together – properly. Not like this…" She looked down.

"We will be…I know we will…just not now. Wait a little, okay? It'll turn out perfect for us, you just wait and see." He smiled at her.  
She nodded.

Sharpay looked around and realised that they were in the middle of the field, where hardly anyone goes. She looked sideways and saw a little private area in the trees. No one ever went there. She suddenly got a thought and bit her lip, she grabbed hold of Troy's hand and pulled him into the trees. She pushed him up against a tree.  
"Sharpay, what are you –'

She cut him off by pushing her lips onto his, he didn't hesitate in kissing her back, he twirled her around so her back was against the tree instead of his. He broke the kiss and placed his lips onto her neck, she let out a soft moan. He trailed kisses all the way down to her collarbone. He unexpectedly picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her passionately.  
**SNAP.**

They both heard it, a branch snapping somewhere on the ground, their heads whipped around. Troy put Sharpay down and looked at where the snapping sound came from, he was sure he saw someone's shoe as they quickly went behind a tree, he tilted his head a little to the side.  
"Maybe we just best get outta here…" Sharpay suggested, looking up at Troy.  
"Yeah, okay." He replied, not bothering to go and look if he did actually see someone, he just thought it was probably no one and he was imagining it. He took one last look behind him then walked out of the trees with Sharpay.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Ooof!  
So…was there anyone there?  
Had someone seen them?  
Or was Troy just imagining it?  
What do you think?  
Hehe!  
Sorry it took so long!  
Not banned off computer anymore wooo!  
So I should be updating more!  
Review please!  
7 reviews & I'll update :D  
Thanks thanks thanks ! xD 


	6. The flash of a camera

**Author's note: Argh! Sorry I haven't updated in like…forever! Been busy with schoolwork & such! Got an English GCSE exam on Thursday! Guess how I'm going to study for it…? BY WRITING FANFICTION! Haha, so lucky you! xD Expext another chapter soonish! x)  
Now on with the story! xD**

Troy's POV.

Nearly a month had past since Troy thought he saw someone when he was in the trees with Sharpay. There was no rumors going around school about them so he thought if someone DID see them, it can't have been anyone they knew. But he'd forgotten all about that now, he had other things on his mind, like Sharpay for one. Then again, she was nearly always on his mind, but he couldn't help but notice that over this past week or so, she'd been avoiding him…has she though? It certainly seemed like it…but yeah, she could just be…busy? Like he was. But he still longed to see her… Troy was suddenly snapped out of his daydream as someone grabbed his arm. _Sharpay…? _He opened his eyes and saw a familiar brunette Latino girl smiling up at him. He smiled back, weakly.

"Where were you going?" Gabriella asked him. "You went straight past your locker" she laughed.

"Oh…yeah…I was, er – thinking…" Troy sighed, opening his locker and getting some books out.

"Ooh, what about? Me?" Gabriella giggled, flicking a lock of her shoulder length brunette curls behind her back.

"Not everyone revolves around you, ya know!" Troy snapped, finally venting some of his anger and despair that had built up from the thought of Sharpay avoiding him. He slammed his locker shut and marched away, leaving a stunned Gabriella.

Troy walked around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, as he spotted none other than the blonde haired beauty – the one he'd been longing to see all day.

Sharpay's POV.

_I need to see Troy…I need to see Troy…I NEED to see Troy! NO, I don't! I can't! I won't! _Sharpay didn't exactly know why she couldn't see the love of her life, well…she did…did she? All of her thoughts were suddenly stopped as she heard someone say her name…that voice…HIS voice… She turned around and saw him – Troy. She stood for a moment looking at him. She suddenly got a strong urge to leap into his arms, and never let go, but she knew she couldn't – not with everyone around.

Troy gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her inside an empty classroom. As soon as he had closed the door behind them, Sharpay grabbed him and held him tightly in her arms. He returned the embrace, holding her close to him. Sharpay looked up at Troy, into his deep blue eyes, she never got tired of seeing those eyes, and as she stared into them, it was like all her troubles had evaporated into nothing. She smiled at him.

"Sharpay…" Troy began, looking a little concerned and worried. "Have you, um…been avoiding me?" he asked, looking away a little, breaking their eye contact.

_Yes…_ Sharpay thought. She hesitated to answer. "Er – no…o-of course not"

Troy laughed a little. "Look, I think I know you well enough to know when you're lying." He paused. "Sharpay, why?" he asked her, now serious.

"Why, what?" Sharpay asked, suddenly finding her a hundred dollar high heels very interesting.

"You know what, Sharpay" Troy said softly, looking a little hurt. "Why…why have you been avoiding me all week?" He asked, looking back into her eyes.

Sharpay returned his gaze and she saw the pain, the hurt in his eyes. He own eyes welled up at the sight of this, she couldn't bear that she had caused that pain. She looked away, ashamed of herself from shutting Troy out, at a time she most needed him.  
"Sorry, I'm so sorry, Troy…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Sharpay" Troy held her closer to him, gently tilting her head up to face him. He removed his thumb from under her chin and used it to wipe away a single tear that had escaped from her eye when she had blinked.  
"Look, just tell me…then it'll be all okay, hun…whatever it is…its fine…" he smiled reassuringly at her.

_I can't tell him…I can't tell him until I know for sure… _Sharpay thought. "Uh…well, its stupid…um – its nothing…I just, er – thought we should keep our distance, you know in case anyone suspected anything…" She paused "I was just, er – trying to protect you…you know – I didn't want Gabriella to find out" She lied, forcing on a smile.

Sharpay could tell Troy wasn't convinced, but he didn't push on the matter any further.

"So look, I'm sorry, Troy…so sorry…I didn't mean to – mmph" Troy cut across her words but pushing his mouth against hers, their tongues mashing together in a hungry kiss that they'd both been longing for all week. Sharpay put her arm around his back and pulled his body closer to hers, their mouths working overtime in a mind-blowing kiss that they never wanted to end. They were so wrapped up in this kiss that they didn't notice the single flash of a camera…

Eventually the kiss that had Troy and Sharpay consumed in, came to an end, after a few good long…minutes, hours, days, they didn't really know…felt like a lifetime, like heaven…

Sharpay looked up at Troy, smiling. He smiled back at her and they just stayed in each others arms for a moment, until they heard the bell ring for next lesson.

"We best get going…" Sharpay said, breaking the silence that had overcome the room.

"Yeah" Troy agreed.

They walked over to the door and went out, going their separate ways. Sharpay looked over her shoulder to see Troy doing the same. She whispered "I love you" so quietly that no one but herself could her it. She watched, smiling, as Troy's lips moved, as he was saying it back to her.

No POV.

Sharpay and Troy had walked around separate corners. Just as they had gone, out of site, the door of the supposedly empty classroom that they'd just had a most intimate session in a minute before, slowly opened. And someone stepped out, holding a digital camera and looking very pleased with themselves.

**Author's note:  
Dun dun dun dun!**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Tell me!**

**Hehe**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

**10 more reviews and I'll update!**

**I know this chappy wasn't very good, but I promise the next one will be ten times better! xD  
Love you all! Hehe x)**


	7. Asleep in each others arms

**Author's note: Gah! I did my English exams! OMG they were quite hard! On the first paper I had to answer questions on a bit of a story, then write a descriptive writing on a person who is important to me (I chose my grandma… x( R.I.P! 33) & then I had to write a story, but OMG I think it went so bad! I didn't have enough time to do the story in & I don't think it went so well… x( & then on the second paper I had to answer questions on this article & leaflet, then write a letter to a friend asking them to come to an aquarium with me lol.. then I had to write a movie/TV show/book review.. I did it on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows…but I think I kinda did it wrong…I think I advertised it instead of reviewed it…OMG I did so bad x( I'm gonna have to re-sit it next year! Boo hoo!  
LOL  
Now enough of me rambling & on with the story! x)

* * *

**

Sharpay's POV.

A door opened and Sharpay stepped out of it, walking along the hall. She had something long and white held in her right hand. She stopped when she got to another door, on it; it said 'Sharpay's room' in gold and pink lettering. She opened the door, and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. She sat on the bed, putting the mysterious object that she was holding down on it. She ran her fingers through her hair, then suddenly got up, off the bed and began pacing the floor.

She looked at her watch then rushed over to the bed; she picked the white object up, let out a wail and then chucked it at the wall where it fell to the floor. Sharpay also fell to the floor, her head in her hands, sobbing. _Oh no…oh no…how can this happen?! I've got to tell Troy…I have to… _She sniffed hard and then pulled her phone out of her pocket. She pressed some numbers on it then put it up to her ear.

**RING.  
**_Come on, come on!_

RING.  
_Pick up!_

_**  
RING.**_

_Please!_

_**  
RING. **_

"Hello…?" Came Troy's voice. 

Sharpay could hear someone in the background.  
"Troy…?" Sharpay said.

Troy obviously noticed that something was wrong.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No…no, not really…" She answered, barely suppressing a sob. "Can you come over?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'll be right there!" He replied.

Sharpay heard the person in the background protesting at what Troy had just said, and then the phone hung up.

Sharpay got up from the floor, picking up the white object that had caused her so much emotional pain as she went. She sat on the bed, examining the object; somewhat hoping it had made a mistake. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Sharpay…?" Troy said from behind it.

Sharpay quickly tossed the object that was in her hands at the wall again. "Yeah…come in" she replied.

Troy walked in, closing the door behind him. He sat down next to her on the bed. He looked at her and she looked back at him.

"Sharpay…what's going on?" He asked her, concerned.

She hesitated. "Oh, its…um…" She was suddenly reluctant to tell him.

'C'mon, Sharpay…tell me…" Troy said.

Sharpay didn't say anything but her eyes found the object that was lying on the floor. Troy noticed this and followed her eyes. He looked back at her and then walked over to the object and picked it up, revealing what it was. A pregnancy test. And it read positive…

* * *

Troy's POV.

_How could this be happening? WAS it really happening? Am I dreaming? No…this is real, as real as it gets… _Troy looked back at the pregnancy test in his hands, and then looked over at Sharpay sitting on the bed. He walked back over to her.

"Sharpay…" He began.

Sharpay looked at him; her eyes were brimming with tears. Troy dropped the pregnancy test and it fell with a soft clunk onto the floor, he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" She said softly, breaking the embrace and holding his hands in hers.

Troy looked down, then back up at her, into her eyes. "Sharpay…whatever happens I'll be with you…we'll get through this…"

Sharpay nodded slightly.

"Do you – do you want the baby?" Troy asked her softly.

Sharpay looked down. "I – er – yeah...I've got no choice…I'm not going to get rid of it…"

Troy nodded a little and then asked the question that Sharpay had been waiting for, and she definitely knew the answer to it.  
"Is it – erm…is it mine?" He asked, his voice a little quieter than usual.

Sharpay looked into his eyes and nodded, she gave his hands that were still held in hers a squeeze.  
"Of course…and I – er…I wouldn't want this baby brought up by anyone other than you, Troy…"

Troy smiled, and held her in his arms.

"And I am going to be there beside you all the way through this…I promise…"

"Troy…I was thinking…um – maybe I best go to the hospital…make sure…you know" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, okay…shall we go today? No one needs to know…" Troy smiled.

"You mean…you're coming with me?"

"Of course I am, silly! I got you into this mess as much as you did" He laughed.

"Oh, Troy! You always know how to cheer me up…"

Troy smiled.  
"Good…someone has to"

Sharpay laughed and wrapped her arms around him; she looked into his eyes and bit her lip. Troy brought his hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Somehow their faces had been getting closer and closer to each other, until their noses were almost touching. Troy tilted his head a little and their lips brushed together, Sharpay pulled him closer to her and her tongue came to his lips, seeking entry. Troy granted it and her tongue slid into his mouth, as he did the same, their tongues dancing together. Sharpay pulled at his shirt, as if telling him she wanted it off, as she couldn't speak because their mouths were still locked together. He understood and removed his arms from around her, putting them up as Sharpay broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off over his head. Sharpay ran her hands down his smooth torso and reached down to pull her own shirt off. She chucked it onto the floor and got onto the bed, lying on her pillow as she pulled Troy down on top of her. Their mouths crashed together once more, in a hungry kiss. Troy removed his mouth from hers and pressed his lips onto her neck, kissing all the way down it. She suddenly moved his head and sat up, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, sliding it off and slinging it aside. Troy looked at her, and saw the smirk on her face. His eyes moved down over her body, her nipples were erect and awaiting his attention. She laid back on the bed and Troy again placed his lips onto her body but this time straight onto the top of her chest, he trailed kisses down to her breasts, and that's when he placed his mouth over one of her nipples and took it into his mouth. Her eyes rolled back, and a soft moan escaped from her.

Troy sucked on her nipple, bringing his hand up to give attention to her other breast. He caressed it lightly, while nibbling her nipple slightly. She gasped, and Troy stopped a little, but he was then reassured as she moaned. He continued nibbling her nipple, squeezing the other breast with his hand. He suddenly realised how tight his jeans felt, he took his hand from her breast and removed his mouth from the other one. He sat up and undid his belt, pulling his jeans down and tossing them on the floor. He smiled at Sharpay and placed his lips onto her stomach, slowly going lower, heading for the place she wanted him most to go to. Her breaths were quickening, and her eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation. He finally got to the place she wanted him to get to, he pulled her underwear off and then trailed his tongue over her folds.

"Troy please…" Sharpay moaned, her voice husky as she begged for more.

Troy decided to give her what she wanted, he placed his tongue on her swollen clit and began flicking it about, as Sharpay's moans got louder and more frequent. He brought his hand up and slid a finger into her, sliding it in and out of her picking up a pace. Sharpay moaned loudly and then suddenly grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping him. He looked up at her, a bewildered expression on his face.

"I want you" Sharpay demanded.

"You sure?" Troy asked her, but she was already tugging at his boxers.

Troy let her take them off, and she threw them onto the floor. He laid onto the bed next to her, he turned to her and stroked her hair, while brushing his lips against hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss, which she gladly participated in. Troy broke the kiss to pull up the bed covers, he got inside, he loved the feeling of the cool sheets against his hot body. Sharpay got under the covers too and pulled Troy on top of her, she slid her hands down his body and when she got down to his lower abdomen he grabbed hold of her wrist and looked into her eyes.

"Sharpay…I love you…" He said softly.

"I love you too…so much…" She replied, pulling his mouth down to hers in a tender kiss, it rapidly turned into a hungry, needing kiss.

Troy felt Sharpay's hand wrap around his now aching cock, and a small moan escaped his lips.

"I need you now, Troy" Sharpay purred.

"Your wish is my command" Troy laughed.

Sharpay giggled and closed her eyes, as she bit her lip. Troy slowly slid into her and a gasp of pleasure came from Sharpay's mouth. A jolt of pleasure seared through himself as he pushed into her faster, hearing her moans become more apparent he kept up this speed and only changed it when he heard her scream "Oh, Troy! Harder, faster – arrh!" She groaned loudly as Troy did as he was told. "Sharpay…" he moaned as his pleasure raised and he felt like he might come at any second. He pressed his lips down onto hers, kissing her ferociously, as his body quivered with the intense pleasure that was shooting through him. She moaned and her scream was muffled against his lips as her walls contracted around him, sending him over the edge as he released his hot load inside of her. He pulled out of her and fell next to her, breathing heavily. He looked over at her and kissed her head lightly.

"I love you" Troy whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Troy" Sharpay replied, smiling.

She rested her head on his chest and before they knew it they had both fallen asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Author's note:  
Woooo!  
Wasn't as long as I intended it to be but it'll do x)  
Please review!  
Thanks!**

**  
**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! explanation please read

_A/N: Ah, i'm sorry if anyone thought this was a chapter. OMG; I can't believe how long it's been since the last time I updated this! :( I'm sorry!! I really am lol I read the last update date just now and thought omgosh no way! So yes, I promise I will write another chapter. I was just so swamped with work back then, was the start of my GCSE year and we just had sooo much work. But now it's my last exam tomorrow, so I promise I will update soon. That's if you guys want me to? Argh, I bet you've all unsubscribed. :'( I had so many good reviewers on this as well. Argh again I'm sorry. Lol my fault. Really lost track of time. Can't believe it's been 7 months since I last updated! Ah I feel awful haha I know i'm going OOT here but I really can't believe it! LOL time has just woosh, flied away xD. Anywhoo, gonna end this A/N here cuz I've been babbling lol. But yeah, I thought I owed you guys an explanation. So yeah, if you are still following this story, and want me to update, then just review and tell me. Or tell me that you don't want me to continue, if that's the case? Lol so yah, should I continue or not? I will go totally on you guys' responses. Thanks for all the reviews. 64! Omg its so many :) love you guys, y'know that? Lol thanks for everything, review to this and tell me what you want me to do :)_

_Oh, and if you like Twilight, then y'should read my new fanfic, here -- /s/4300289/1/WhenTheWorldComesCrashingDown _

_it doesn't get that many reviews :(_

_Thanks a lot :) _

_xx_


	9. I want you

**A/N: Haha, woooo I finally updated like I said I would. There's a big lemon in this chapter, haha I'm obsessed with lemon's I think xD  
Btw, that english exam that I was going on about on the last chapter...well, I passed. Woooo  
We got that result January sometime.  
But...on thursday...we get all the official results of our GCSE exams.  
Oh my gah I am so nervous.  
If I don't pass Maths, R.E, or both...then I have to retake Maths in college for a year. Noooo. I am shitting it. Haha, sorry just had to rant for a bit xD enjoy the chappy lol**

Chapter Eight

I Want You

SPOV

I woke up, feeling pressure on my stomach. I looked down and saw that Troy's arm was the cause of it, as it was laid across me. I smiled as I remembered where I was, and who with. I climbed out of bed silently and put my dressing gown on. I grabbed some clothes and stuff and made my way to the bathroom.

When I had showered and got ready, I walked back to my room. I saw Troy was up and dressed, and couldn't help the smile that was creeping up to my face. He smiled back at me as soon as I entered the room.

"Hey." I said simply, beaming at him.

I shut the door behind me, and Troy got up and started walking over to me. My breath hitched and my heart sped up, as it did every time I saw him. He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as we held each other.

"So, are we going to the clinic today?" Troy asked, seriously, when we had ended the embrace.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I smiled, but really I was quite nervous.

"It'll be okay." Troy assured me, obviously sensing my nervousness.

"Yeah, I know." I answered. "Because you're with me." I smiled. _Who says I can't be cheesy sometimes? _I laughed at myself.

Troy grinned. "You're so cute." he chuckled.

"I am?" I laughed. "Come on Mr. Flatterer let's get to the clinic."

* * *

To be honest, I hated hospitals. Hospitals, clinics, everything. They were just so...depressing. Though they try their best to brighten it up; white walls, stupid plastic orange chairs. I looked around for something to amuse myself.

"Miss Sharpay Evans?" someone called.

I looked at Troy and he squeezed my arm reassuringly, as we got up and walked into the room. I looked at the woman. She had light blonde hair and was very pale. Her eyes were a very light blue and she had a kind face. I took a seat, as did Troy.

The woman also took a seat, as she looked at me and smiled. "Hello, Miss Evans. I am Diane. What are you here for today?

"Um...I think I might be pregnant." I said. "Well, I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive."

"Okay." Diane said. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Thirty-four days ago. I'm six days late." I explained.

"Right. And when did you first have unprotected sexual intercourse after that cycle?"

"Um..." I stopped to think for a moment. "Twenty-six days ago."

Diane nodded. "And you said you took a test and it was positive?"

"Yeah. I took it yesterday." I replied.

"And may I ask how old you are?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Okay." Diane nodded. "Well, Miss Evans, the tests are usually never wrong. But if you want us to do a test here and make sure a hundred percent?"

"Please." I smiled.

"Do you mind having a blood test, or would you rather just give us a urine sample?"

"Uh, urine." I said. I wasn't too keen on needles.

Diane smiled. "Okay then," she reached over to her cupboard, pulled out a little jug in a clear, sealed, little plastic bag. And then she got out a little plastic tube. She shut the cupboard and turned back to me. She handed me the sealed jug. "And if you could put it in this, please, that'd be great." she wrote my details on the label on the tube and passed it to me.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks."

She stood up, so Troy and I did too. She walked us over to the door and opened it. She looked at me and smiled. "The restroom is just down the hall, there." she motioned with her head.

* * *

It was now 10pm, and Troy and I were back at my house, watching crap on TV, my parents were away for a few days. Earlier, I had gave Diane the sample and she said she would call me as soon as she got the results. I was guessing it would be tomorrow.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" I asked Troy. "I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, sure." he smiled at me and turned the TV off.

He held my hand and we walked upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind us.

"Where did you tell your folks you were staying tonight?" I asked Troy.

"Chad's."

I laughed a little and sat on my double bed. I pulled my top off over my head, and slid down my jeans; so I was just in my lacy red bra and thongs. I usually slept in my underwear. I slid under the cool covers, and waited for Troy. I looked and could see him undressing. My breath hitched as he pulled his shirt off, and I hid under the covers.

I felt Troy get into the bed, so I turned around to face him. I smiled, as we held each other. His hand was on my bare waist, I shuddered at the sensation it created inside of me.

"Are you cold?" Troy asked, pulling me closer so our bodies were pressed together.

"Uh, um..." I tried to slow down my breathing, and could tell I was blushing. I didn't want to tell him what was really the matter.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he turned my head to look at him.

I burst out laughing.

Troy looked at me strangely. "What?" he said.

"It's just, um...stupid...the reason why I'm acting like this. It's not, uh, bad." I bit my lip.

Troy laughed, too, then. "Just tell me, Sharpay."

"Well," I began. "I kind of, uh, want you." I squeezed my eyes shut, as I blushed and hid under the covers.

I opened my eyes, and saw Troy's body hovering over me still under the covers. He pressed his lips to my neck and I let out a soft moan. He chuckled at the effect he had on me. I sat up a little as he reached around my back to unclasp my bra. He took it off and threw it out of the bed. I laid back down, as he brought his lips to mine. I held onto him, sliding my tongue into his open mouth as he did the same. I felt his hand on my right breast. He ran circles around my nipple, teasing me. I groaned in frustration, and I guess that was all he needed, because his finger touched the tip of my nipple, stroking it lightly there and then he took all the nipple in between his thumb and finger and began squeezing it. I moaned into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and pressed his lips onto my left breast, taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking, as he still played with my other nipple. I moaned and needed more. I didn't know how long I could take this. The answer was not long, because while he worked on my breasts, I slid my hand down to my thong, and rubbed myself through the fabric. I was so wet. I moaned and found my clit through the thong, rubbing it lightly. I needed so much more; I slipped my hand into my thong and ran my finger over my wetness, I found my clit and rubbed circles on it. I closed my eyes, and continued playing with my clit. My breath was increasing and moans rushed out of me. The pressure in my stomach was building up. It felt so good. It reminded me of nights at home, when I used to do this while fantasizing of Troy. Though now he was here, which reminded me, I couldn't feel anything on my breasts any more. I stopped stroking myself and opened my eyes; Troy was sitting there, wide eyed, his breath ragged, watching me. He now had his boxers off and he was so hard.

I chuckled at him. "You like that, huh?"

He nodded, breathless, as I slid out of bed to get something so I could give him a proper show if that's what he wanted.

I came back with my little white vibrator and my big blue dildo. I took the covers off us and pushed them to the end of the bed, so Troy could get a better view. I pulled down my thongs and threw them off the bed. I sat with my back against the headboard, and opened my legs wide. Troy sat in front of me, his eyes wild. I turned on my vibrator, now the only sound in the room was it's soft hum and Troy's fast breathing. I brought the vibrator down in between my legs, and began teasing myself, running it over every fold. I got to my clit, and held it there. My head lolled back onto the headboard and I closed my eyes. Moans escaped out of me as pleasure ran through me. The pressure in my lower stomach was getting bigger.

I opened my eyes, and stopped the vibrator. I grabbed the dildo, and ran it across my wetness, I moaned and slid the dildo inside of me as far as it would go then pulled it out. I slid it in again, this time it went further. I let out a moan. I slid the dildo inside of me and it went the whole way, I pulled it out, then back in, and began to work up a rhythm. My moans got louder as the pleasure built up.

I grabbed for the vibrator with my other hand. But someone stopped me. Troy. I forgot he was even here.

"Allow me." he said, and he brought his head down to my vagina, which I was working away at with the dildo.

He slid his tongue across my clit, and I shuddered with the pleasure. He worked up a rhythm, and a pattern; he circled it, went side to side, up down, and varied pressure. I wondered how he was so good at it. I moaned loudly, as I continued pumping the dildo into me. I knew I would come soon. My stomach ached with the building pressure caused by the pleasure.

"Oh, Troy." I groaned. _Oh my God, Oh my God, I'm gonna come. This feels so good. Oh shit. _The pressure in my stomach exploded and pleasure overtook my whole body. The orgasm was too much, I had to scream out loud. "Oh fuccckkkk."

I was wracked with shudders of pleasure, and I felt my walls constricting around the dildo. I pulled it out of me, while Troy removed his head. I slid down the headboard and laid on the bed, panting. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and continued to lay there, until my breathing was back to normal.

I opened my eyes and looked at Troy, his eyes were closed and his face was a mask of pleasure. I looked down and saw he was stroking along the length of his cock. There was a bit of precome on the head.

"Come here." I demanded to him. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at me.

"Here. Now." I snapped, but then laughed lightly to hide the authority in my voice.

He stopped stroking himself and crawled over to me. I pulled his arm and laid him down on the bed where I was. Without warning, I hovered over his cock and sat down, it sliding all the way into me. I heard Troy gasp, and then groan. I swivelled my hips around, and moaned. I then slid up and back down, working up a faster pace. Pleasure was shooting through me, I didn't know how long I could hold on. My moans became more frequent. Just before I was about to come, I slid off him, and pulled him over to me for another position.

I got on all fours on the bed. He positioned himself behind me and slid into me from behind. I moaned.

"Harder." I demanded.

Troy did as he was told; thrust into me harder, and quickened his pace. The feeling in my stomach was there again. It was building slower than usual, but it felt better.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah." I whimpered, not knowing how much more of this I could take. I bit my lip. "Oh fuck, oh fuck. Troy. Please. Don't stop." I groaned.

He sped up his thrusting and I felt like I would collapse with the pleasure. Obviously sensing this, he held tightly onto my waist, and turned me around, laying me on my back on the bed. He carried on thrusting into me. Pleasure ran through me.

"Oh fuck, Troy." I moaned loudly. "Right there, right there." I buried my head into the pillow and groaned.

The pressure in my stomach got bigger and bigger, and I couldn't hold on much longer. "Oh yeahh. Troy, I'm, uhh, I'm gonna come." I groaned. "Oh god, oh yeah, fuck, fuck—" I grabbed onto the sheets tightly, as the pressure in my stomach suddenly burst open. "—ooooooohhh shiittt." It felt like I was in heaven. All I could think of was the immense pleasure taking over my whole body. "Fucking hell."

My walls tightened around Troy, and I could tell that tipped him over the edge. He groaned loudly, and came inside me. He pulled out of me, and dropped down at the side of me, as we both panted loudly, sweat all over our bodies.

"That...was...amazing." I said between breaths.

"Got that right." Troy smiled. "But I think we need a shower." he said, looking at our bodies.

I finally got my breath back. "Yeah, but I think we should tomorrow. I'm a bit, or a lot, tired." I laughed lightly.

"Yes, good idea." he replied, and kissed me softly on the lips.

I put my head on his chest, and he pulled the cool covers over our naked hot bodies then wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I think that's the sauciest sex scene I've ever wrote lmao  
****Review please.  
& I love all you old readers that used to review all the time hehe  
& I'll love you new readers if you review haha  
Also, do you think my writing has changed in the seven months since I last updated? Better? Worse? Opinions xD  
XX**


End file.
